Redline
area damage) | range = | duration = 15 / 20 / 25 / 30 s (duration) 6 - 30% / 9 - 45% / 12 - 60% / 15 - 75% (fire rate buff) 5 - 25% / 6 - 30% / 7 - 35% / 8 - 40% (attack speed buff) 4 - 20% / 6 - 30% / 8 - 40% / 10 - 50% (reload speed buff) 8 - 40% / 12 - 60% / 16 - 80% / 20 - 100% (holster speed buff) | misc = ? m (activation knockback radius) +20% (battery limit release) 50% (projectile accuracy) 50% (energy discount for Mach Rush) 100% (melee damage bonus and stagger chance for Kinetic Plating) 100% ( freeze chance and ignite chance for Thermal Sunder) ≤100% ( enemy armor reduction for Thermal Sunder) | cardonly = } |info = *Gauss overclocks his Electrokinetic Battery, blasting away enemies within ?''' meters around him and gaining access to '''100% of his battery for 15 / 20 / 25 / 30 seconds. During Redline, Gauss grants himself bonus weapon fire rate by a minimum of 6% / 9% / 12% / 15% at empty battery to a maximum of 30% / 45% / 60% / 75% at full battery, melee attack speed by a minimum of 5% / 6% / 7% / 8% at empty battery to a maximum of 25% / 30% / 35% / 40% at full battery, reload speed by a minimum of 4% / 6% / 8% / 10% at empty battery to a maximum of 20% / 30% / 40% / 50% at full battery, and holster speed by a minimum of 8% / 12% / 16% / 20% at empty battery to a maximum of 40% / 60% / 80% / 100% at full battery. While active, Redline drains 2% battery power per second. Redline deactivates on duration end or by manually pressing the ability key again (default ). **Duration is affected by Ability Duration. **Passive battery drain is not affected by Mods. **Fire rate, reload speed, holster speed, and melee attack speed buffs are affected by both Ability Duration and battery power level. *Redline introduces a new counter onto the battery gauge, shown as a percentage value between 0% and 100%. While the battery level is above 80%, the Redline counter gradually increases. The speed of the increase is based on battery level, with the counter decreasing if the battery level drops below the Redline limit. When the Redline counter reaches 100%, battery drain from abilities will be completely negated. **Redline counter maximum growth scales inversely with Ability Duration (e.g. more duration reduces growth), calculated as: 1/3 )}}. This means the Redline counter cannot be maxed earlier than 1/3rds of its duration. **While battery power level is above the Redline limit release, damaging projectiles of arcing electricity will periodically shoot out from Gauss and home in on nearby enemies with 50% accuracy, dealing 100 / 200 / 300 / 400 and damage with a moderate status chance and guaranteed stagger effect. On deactivation, a variable number of projectiles are simultaneously released from Gauss and explode on impact with enemies. ***Damage is affected by Ability Strength. ***Number of projectiles released during Redline and on deactivation are affected by battery power level above the redline battery charge (>80%). ***Projectiles will become more accurate and strike enemies more frequently, with the higher the battery power level beyond the redline limit. **When Redline expires, battery drains to amount displayed on Redline counter (e.g. if the counter is at 20%, the battery will decrease to 20%). *'Ability Synergy:' ** energy cost is halved when cast during Redline. **While the battery level is boosted during Redline, also grants Gauss a 100% base melee damage bonus and 100% chance to stagger enemies on hit. ** gains bonuses to its status effects when Redline is active and above the redline battery charge (>80%): ***The proc freezes enemies solid instantly. ***The proc deals full damage-over-time against enemies. ***The proc permanently strips away the current amount of armor based off of battery power level, up to a maximum of 100% with a full battery charge, before inflicting its damage. |augment = |tips = *To avoid a lockdown, do not activate Redline in some areas of Corpus Ship tileset as its projectiles can break a cracked Reinforced Glass. |bugs = |max = }} See Also * Category:Warframe Abilities Category:Gauss Category:Update 25 Category:Two-Handed Abilities